threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Zantam03
Talkpage Archive: 2010 *Talkpage Archive: 2011 I'm at a loss of words... If you look at recent changes, they've completely cyber-bullied me. They hacked my account and posted fake messages. (I could've even log in) Now they've made the article on my account worse. ShoutWiki staff simply ignore it (If you've noticed, Jack Phoenix and Jedi0 are admins there) and even gave me a warning. A WARNING FOR WHAT? Being cyber-bullied by a bunch of pricks!? You were right, ShoutWiki does suck. The staff are phony and suck. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 11:26, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :In my experience there are always two sides to every story, and I'm just a bystander so I can't judge the situation all too well, but if its true what you say (about the hacking if that's true) it indeed looks like it's getting way out of hand. From what I see though, Darthipedia is not a ShoutWiki Wiki and perhaps that's why the SW admins aren't doing anything about it? I don't know... ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:12, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Jedi0 and Jack Phoenix has admin rights on Darthipedia. Anyway, I feel like throwing up. They know I can't do anything about it and they take pleasure in doing so. Then, we got the "good" ShoutWiki staff who simply ignore it. They're pricks and dumbasses. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 12:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Ehhh... what's this?. If that's how you've been reacting to them, I suggest you better lay low for a while. Hockeyben seems to be doing a good job on getting Autopedia back online, let him do the talk and just wait until it's up and running again. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::They indeed hacked it. I tried many times. I typed the correct password and username. Until I found out that someone else used my account to post this. I still can't log in now. And yes, I've finally decided to ignore them all. After Autopedia recover, I'm either moving back to Wikia or I'll be finding a new host. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 12:22, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::I have the feeling you feel misunderstood, ignored, not taken seriously, or whatever, but theres no excuse for saying something like that. Not even if someone "pushed your button". You should really lay low for a while and let Hockeyben deal with the matter. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:35, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I told you I'm laying low. I have a feeling that your siding with them. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 12:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Why would I be siding with them? I have no reason to. Heck, I even think ShoutWiki is a poor Wikifarm and have said that a couple of times before. You shouldn't think these kind of things. Stuff like "siding with them enemy" (and thus "betraying" you...) that's an over the top thought and not the issue here. :::::::In any case, looking at Jack Phoenix' talk page gives me the impression that things will be ok for Autopedia in a not too distant future. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::One thing I learned is that ShoutWiki is a poor wiki farm. After, being forced to edit at the Wikia Autopedia (I know it sounds crazy) I have gotten to get used to it. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 13:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I've had it with ShoutWiki. I've told Red marquis to copy/paste from Wikicars and then update the car blogs on the appropriate article. I can't wait for 100 days. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 14:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm, but you're not the only admin. Red Marquis, Hockeyben and Coolow are all admins aren't they? If they all want to stick with ShoutWiki then it's 3-1. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't know about a consensus, they're hardly active --'Knightrez'(Talk) 14:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::So you're thinking about taking off alone? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm sticking with SW. And DO NOt put red marquis thru the torture of another manual import, JUST because you had a disagreement with the (idiot) Darthipedians. How would YOU like being red marquis and being told Oh, I had a fight with some people, now, your gonna waste four months of your time, instead of just letting misza write the software and get the whole thing over. How would you feel? @Zantam Sorry about not responding about the copied article. I've been busy. ---Hockeyben 14:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :@Zantam Don't worry, the arguement is being resolved at Autopedia Wikia. I'll let Misza have his way as there are no other options. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 15:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::@Hockeben: that's alright. ::@Knightrez: if you do move to Wikia I have a perfect suggestion for a new name: WikiaCars :-D ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC) @Zantam We're not moving to wikia. We decided against moving 36,000 pages by hand. Regarding the copying, I guess I felt that it was a good list, but the only thing wrong with it was that it was copied. But, I'll respect the wiki rules. I'll try and think of something to originalize a similar list. ---Hockeyben 13:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :I thought Wikia could import everything? Anyway, the suggestion about the name was just a joke. So you're gonna stay at ShoutWiki? I think the tip I gave you about the list was pretty good btw? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes, It was, and I see you created a similar list, which looks very nice. The problem regarding Autopedia is that Autopedia ShoutWiki won't recover, most likely. And wikicars does not have an export/import feature. So Misza would have to write a specialized importing script to import the content, which wikia would not do. Hope this helps explain, a little. ---Hockeyben 15:18, May 20, 2011 (UTC) @Hockeyben I don't understand, why are we importing stuff from Wikicars? - Isn't it a spam wasteland? And can't we import it manually? I don't feel like staying at ShoutWiki as Zantam says it is a poor wiki farm. Then I get cyber-harrased and Jedi0 and Jack Phoenix don't do jack sh*t about it. If anyone can find a host that's better than Wikia or ShoutWiki, I'll consider moving there. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 15:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Wikia and Curse.com are imo the best out there. Wikia because of it's stability and (say what you will) pretty good customer support, Community Central, free, and it's the most popular WikiFarm out there which really helps to get visitors (for example WoWPedia never got going at their new domain, even though they got Blizzard's support). Also, Wikia is the first and official wikifarm, hosted by the same team as Wikipedia. :Curse.com looks good too imo, though I'm not really into Monobook/Vector. I dislike this skin (probably because before I knew about WikiFarms I always considered MonoBook-based Wiki's as fake Wikipedias). Anyway, I've seen some nice custom skins for curse.com Wiki's. If I would ever move I'd probably move to Curse. :To me, ShoutWiki, Wikkii and whatever else is out there are just crap come&go WikiFarms. ShoutWiki is also new and, as they themselves say, "under development". Just my opinion. Many Wikia's went over to ShoutWiki though so it might not be so temporary. Also, they do have this Misza guy who can import stuff and save you guys a lot of work which is a big plus. If that's done though, you can just export and import it to anywhere. :Most important would be that you all agree on the choice of your wikifarm. And I think most of you wanna stick with ShoutWiki, at least, Hockeyben looks rather determined to stay there. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Alamoudi 16:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Mr. Zantam03 , Can i have your email ? : @Knight How many times do i have to tell you this?! Autopedia WILL NOT be recovered. Do any of us want to import 36,000 files manually? NO! This is the last time I'm telling you this, as you cannot seem to understand it. Unless you wanna start from scratch, getting Misza to do this is the only option thats the least bit reasonable. ---Hockeyben 20:30, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :That's exactly why ShoutWiki f*cking sucks. I DESPISE THEM. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 02:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::@Hockeyben I thought you said that if Misza can't recover Autopedia, then we move to plan B. Question is, how do you they can't recover it anymore? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 07:44, May 21, 2011 (UTC) According to skizzerz, there is around a 1% chance of ap being recovered. So we'll almost certainly have to go to plan b. -Hockeyben 14:24, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Goddamn it!! We're screwed even more. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:38, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought Misza could import everything from WikiCars? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) He can. So no reason to be upset, knight.-Hockeyben 13:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :But what about the SPAM THERE!!! We don't wan't to import the spam too!! Again, if we go to plan B, what will happen? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 14:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) This is plan b. There is no way to exclude the spam. And we DO NOT want to manually import 40,000 pages/images/templates. Sorry man, but this is the harsh truth and is the best we got. -Hockeyben 16:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :If Autopedia ShoutWiki is gone, where do we import to where? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 02:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) We re-create autopedia sw. And have misza import to there. Just let me handle this.-Hockeyben 03:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :That's we we should decide to choose a new host or not. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 06:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Do I have to tell you this over and over? Misza is the only one who can import wikicars and we are NOT doing another manual import. After misza imports wikicars, then we can think about a new host. Get it?-Hockeyben 12:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :That's what I said, after Misza imports Wikicars, we'll either choose Wikia, Curse.com, ShoutWiki again, or another host. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 12:37, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't think any of the hosts can import databases larger than 2.1 mb. Without us doing something like a php import script or mediawikidumpertool, which both look extremely complicated. So we might be screwed and stuck with shoutwiki. Believe me. If any sized data dump could easily be uploaded, is be gone from sw now. -Hockeyben 12:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's all ShoutWiki's fault. Wikia would never do this in a million light years. If it weren't for ShoutWiki, me and RM would be updating the car blogs right now and I would've never lost my respect at ShoutWiki. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 13:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Weeks and weeks have gone by. Red marquis hasn't responded at all; I don't blame him!! I would be very depressed if months of car updates are missed. Even I feel like crying... Everything is falling apart.. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 15:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Looks like misza importing script may be done soon... First good news for autopedia in MONTHS! ---Hockeyben 14:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Nice, congrats. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 17:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::You were right. ShoutWiki is pretty crappy. I'm leaving for good once the importing script is done. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 09:10, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::But what about the others? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's where the community will make a consensus. Just me, Hockeyben, and RM. Btw, if you read here, you'll understand that we've lost all of our efforts on Autopedia ShoutWiki. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 09:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok well that's something you guys have to decide. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:19, June 3, 2011 (UTC) @Knight Remember Coolow, Bluezilla, Vegavairbob. They are part of the community, assuming they return when AP is back up. I may try msging them on wikicars. I own the Grandcherokee account there. ---Hockeyben 15:55, June 3, 2011 (UTC) And one minute after I post... Autopedia has a new message! It looks like the script may be done soon. (I'm just guessing here). ---Hockeyben 15:59, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The importer script for wikicars will not work, as their mediawiki software is outdated. Autopedia is doomed. So are rm's four years of dedication. I feel like crying as I type this.-Hockeyben 14:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC)